


invisible (you're all that i can see)

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Seeing Kara happy was paramount to being the one to make her happy. Or so Lena kept telling herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	invisible (you're all that i can see)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danni_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Bear/gifts).



> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _

_(I never had something I can’t walk away from  
But girl, my self control’s paralyzed.)  
-Craving You, Thomas Rhett_

Seeing Kara happy was paramount to being the one to make her happy. Or so Lena kept telling herself. The friendship that Lena shared with Kara was already on the rocks, so uncertain ever since Kara’s secret had come out the day that Lex proved harder to kill than the average bastard.

They had been rebuilding their relationship. Slowly, yes, but surely. Lena had thought it might even evolve into something more. But then Mon-El had returned from the future, sans his futuristic lover— even better, professing his love for Kara.

And Kara, being the Paragon of Hope, could do nothing but fall for his lines. Lena knew it was all because she hadn’t spoken up, but that didn’t mean she resented this whole situation any less.

And then he bloody tried to propose to her within a week of being back in the present! Lena was disgusted when Kara had come to her, whispering in the dead of the night why she was there. At least Lena had been her safe space to come, the Luthor mused.

Still… This could be Lena’s chance. _Listen to what she’s saying first, Lena. Don’t put the horse ahead of the reins. You remember what happened the last time you got so hopeful._ She reprimanded herself.

“---and then he decided to say that The House of El would be honoured to have me join his home. _His_ home. As if it wouldn’t be ours if I said yes.” Kara looked like she was about to cry, and oh no. That wouldn’t do. Not for a second.

“Darling, don’t waste your tears on him.” Lena blurted out. Okay, that was a start. Not the one she’d hoped for, but.. She took a deep breath. “Listen, Kara. I’ve been silent for so long on this matter.. But I can’t anymore, okay?”

“I can’t sit here and watch you cry over this idiot, thinking he loves you. He loves what you represent, Kara. I love you because you’re _you…._ I’m completely and utterly in love with you, Kara Zor-El.” She breathed out. “Please don’t get married.”

“What?” Kara stared at Lena, like she’d just said she’d grown another ear or something just as weird, and awe inspiring. “You— he…. What?” She repeated. Kara stood up from the couch, and Lena felt her heart fall right down to the pit of her stomach.

“I had to tell you.” Lena stated, her voice shaking. “That he’ll never see the way your eyes light up when you see food, or how you stare when Alex leaves after a fight. I just wanted— I needed to show you that he’s never gonna see you, the way I do. The way I want to. You just saw right through me, but if you’d only see me— we could be a miracle. A Luthor and a Super.” Lena pleaded.

Then she deflated. “Instead I’m just invisible.”

Kara blinked. Lena seemed to take it as a rejection. “I’m sorry. I understand if you want nothing to do with me now, but I couldn’t stand idly by and watch the love of my life marry somebody else — without even seeing me.”

“Lena, I…” Kara started, halting only when Lena shook her head.

“I understand Kara. It’s okay. But I think… I’d like it if you would leave now.” Lena whispered. Giving her an infinitesimal nod, Kara seemed to walk off in a daze. Lena didn’t want to imagine what she was thinking.

She was the worst type of friend. Possibly ruining what should be a happy moment for Kara, getting engaged. She wanted to cry, say that it wasn’t her fault that she wanted Kara. Who could help but want to be trapped by that flame? She was just a moth.

A helpless moth, and Kara was the fire. Lena had gotten burned for trying to touch, trying to get too close. Letting out a soft cry of pain, Lena threw her pillow against the couch, knocking her lamp over and causing the living room to go dark.

Lena walked to her room in the dark, not even bothering to clean up the glass from the light bulb shattering. She slept fitfully, trying to avoid going to sleep altogether. She didn’t want to picture the confusion on Kara’s face again, didn’t want to watch her dreams morph it into something worse.

The next morning came all too fast for Lena’s liking. She woke to texts on her phone, from Kara, from Alex. Hell, there was even one from Nia Nal. A couple missed calls from Kara too. Her voice mail had been filled up through the night, though she wasn’t sure how she’d missed all those calls during the night.

She decided to check the one from Nia Nal first.

[TEXT: NIA]: What happened last night? Alex said Kara was in tears when she came over. Wanted to check on you, hope you’re ok. Get back to me soon okay? X

Lena breathed out heavily. She didn’t bother to reply, she couldn’t manage it. Why was Kara crying? This didn’t add up. She almost wanted to go through her voice mails, but steeled herself against them. It would only cause pain, in the end.

Instead, she forced herself to read Alex’s texts.

[TEXT: ALEX]: Luthor. Why is my sister sobbing & only able to say your name?  
[TEXT: ALEX]: Seriously. What did you do this time?

She should have known that Alex would blame her, but it stung nonetheless. Finally, there was about six or seven texts from Kara. She debated briefly over deleting them before she opened them at last, hovering her finger over Kara’s contact.

[TEXT: KARA]: I don’t know what happened but I’m not marrying Mon-El  
[TEXT: KARA]: I’m not marrying Mon-El and I need to talk to you  
[TEXT: KARA]: please pick up lena i’m begging you  
[ONE MISSED CALL: KARA]  
[TEXT: KARA]: Meet me at Noonan’s tomorrow. Please. 11? I’ll be at our table.  
[TEXT: KARA]:I promise I’ll be there waiting for you to give me a sign.  
[TEXT: KARA]: i need to hear this from you, please.

Lena blinked down at her phone owlishly. Kara was not marrying Mon-El. It was her fault. Both her worst nightmare, and her wildest dream. She glanced at the time on her phone and saw it was already ten thirty. She had to go.

She knew it was their last chance to make things right, or to say goodbye. Lena wasn’t sure which she wanted to happen. Nonetheless, dressing and wiping off the blood from an elbow scratch from the lamp’s break last night, she made her way to her car and drove to Noonan’s.

It was 11:01AM when she finally reached the destination. Cringing at her tardiness, Lena rushed into the restaurant. Lena whipped her head around this way and that before settling her eyes on the booth she most often shared with Kara. Her breath quickened, wondering if it would be empty or not.

It was not empty.

It seemed that the Paragon of Hope was still holding out hope for her to appear. On shaky feet, Lena made her way to the booth.

“Lena.” Kara breathed out.

“Hey.” Lena managed, sitting down heavily. “Look, I should have never said all that to you.”

“Did you— did you not mean any of it?” Kara asked haltingly, a mask going up and over her face that Lena had never seen before. It left her chilled.

“I— you’re dating, about to get engaged, to Mon-El. I shouldn’t have said it.” Lena avoided Kara’s question.

“I told you in those texts, I’m not marrying him.” Kara told her in a soft, yet monotonous voice. It seemed the guards were up for both of the ladies. “Now, please…. Did you mean those words you said? That you felt invisible to me?” She asked.

Lena squirmed under Kara’s scrutiny. How to avoid that question? It wasn’t possible. “Yes. I’ve always tried to earn your affection, Kara. Though I know I’m unworthy of it.” She confessed.

Lena was startled when the blonde grabbed her hands, forcing Lena to look into Kara’s eyes.

“You are not invisible to me.” Kara whispered fiercely. “You are all that I can see. I… I never thought it would work. A Super and a Luthor, a CEO and a reporter. I mean, look at us. We barely could handle the pressure of being friends for four years… We nearly fell out because of one secret. Granted,” she continued. “It was a huge secret, and one that I’ll never forgive myself for. But Lena— Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I tried!” Lena whispered, awestruck by Kara’s words. _You’re all that I can see._ It was like her heart had sped up, and slowed down, all at once. “The flowers in your office, the endless lunch dates. Bloody hell, Kara. I called you darling like it was your name! But as soon as Mon-El came back, without another woman on his arm, you were on him like glue.” She spat. “I didn’t stand a chance.”

“That’s not true.” Kara tried to deny it. Lena arched a sculpted brow at her. “Mon-El… he was complicated. He wanted me.” She added in a small voice. “He understands what it’s like to lose your planet—”

Lena blinked, biting her lip to keep from saying something she would regret. “I may not understand what that’s like, Kara. But I wanted you too.” She reminded her quietly. “I just couldn’t say it. We were still trying to rebuild our friendship when he showed up and swept you off your feet.”

“I—“ Kara started before Lena cut her off.

“I was going to ask you out, you know. The day Mon-El came back. But you were just so damn excited, I couldn’t bare my soul to you like that. I’m sorry I tried this time.”

“You don’t want this?” Kara asked, her voice quiet. “You spoke your piece, and now you don’t want to hear what I have to say?”

“What is there to say?” Lena asked harshly. “Spare me the invitation to your wedding.”

“I told you, Lena! We’re not getting married, not Mon-El and I. Not ever.” Kara slammed her fist on the table.

“What do you want to say then?!” Lena shouted, causing a few of the other restaurant bystanders to look their way.

“I love you too, damn it.” Kara snarled at her. Lena was taken aback. Kara never cursed. “I have since the day I met you! Rao. How oblivious are you?”

“You’re lying.” Lena denied, unable to believe this. It couldn’t be that easy. “You lied to me for FOUR years, Kara. That’s not what you do when you love someone!”

“Oh, and what do you think happens to people I love?!” Kara retorted sharply. “I’ll tell you: They get kidnapped, tortured. They almost DIE if I’m not fast enough to save them, Lena. I can’t be everywhere at once, but for my friends, for my family… my loved ones, I want to be.” She took a deep, harrowing breath. “I thought if I kept you locked out of that life, you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“We literally have a bi-weekly debriefing about my kidnappings.” Lena snapped. “I get hurt. It’s part of my name, Kara. You were selfish to keep a part of yourself hidden. But so was I.” She softened as she realised that. “I couldn’t believe the idea that you might love me back, so I just put it in box after box after box, and—Oh!“

Kara had moved her way across the table, yanked Lena closer by the collar of her shirt, and kissed her for the first time. It was heated, hot and messy, but Lena had never felt the sheer love in a kiss as much as she did this one.

“I do love you back.” Kara whispered raggedly as she pulled away, opting to sit beside Lena now, leaning into her personal space. “You are all that I see, Lena Luthor. _La vie en rose_ when I’m with you.”

“I… I don’t understand.” Lena admitted. “You love me?”

“Wholeheartedly, _dhoia zhao_.” Kara vowed, tipping Lena’s chin back to kiss her again chastely. “If you choose to give your heart, your soul to me, my life will always be _la vie en rose.”_

“You’re speaking two different languages now. Three, if you count English.” Lena accused her. “I don’t know what the third is, but isn’t that French?”

Kara nodded. “Life in pink.” She quoted. “When you see the whole world through rose coloured eyes because you’re so bloody in love.” She explained, softly.

“And the third language?” Lena flushed.

“Ah, that’s Kryptonian.” Kara explained. “It’s a term of endearment, like how you call me darling, or when I’m extra lucky, aschula…..” Kara looked down, blushing. “It means _my beautiful love.”_

“You truly are the pulse of my heart, Kara Zor-El.” Lena whispered in a hushed tone. “I don’t know what this means for us, but…”

Kara crushed Lena to her chest, wrapping her in a tight hug. “It means I love you. One day, when we’re both ready, I’m going to give you a bracelet, and you’ll give me one. And we’ll get married. Maybe adopt a few kids, or have them on Argo with the genesis chamber. Get a few dogs. And oh, pizza. Lots of pizza, and potstickers.” She informed Lena.

“I love you too.” Lena breathed out a snort of laughter. “Hold off on the children, the dogs, the marriage. But I love you, and we’ll fix this. We’ll fix us. Together. El marayah, Kara Zor-El.”

“You are my strength.” Kara whispered back.


End file.
